Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~
|artist = Hello! Project |Japanese = |start = January 13, 2005 |end = January 30, 2005 |released = March 16, 2005 (All-Stars Dairanbu) April 2005 (Akagumi, Shirogumi) |recorded = January 30, 2005 (All-Stars Dairanbu) |format = DVD |label = |Last = Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ 2004 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- 2005 Summer Tour }}Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It ran from January 13 to January 30, 2005. The regular tour was split into two series, featuring Hello! Project Akagumi and Hello! Project Shirogumi separately: *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ (Hello! Project 2005 Winter ～A HAPPY NEW POWER！紅組～) *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ (Hello! Project 2005 Winter ～A HAPPY NEW POWER！白組～) At the end of each concert, the headlining concert unit would be joined on stage by the other and they would perform together as H.P. All Stars. The tour finished on January 29 and 30 at Yokohama Arena with the Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ (Hello! Project 2005 Winter オールスターズ大乱舞 ～A HAPPY NEW POWER! 飯田圭織 卒業スペシャル～), which featured H.P. All Stars and was where Iida Kaori graduated from Morning Musume in the final concert. The 144-minute long DVD of Iida's graduation concert was released on March 16, 2005 and sold a total of 43,052 copies. The Akagumi and Shirogumi concerts were released as separate fanclub-exclusive DVDs in April 2005. Setlist / Tracklist Akagumi= #OPENING #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru - Hello! Project Akagumi #The☆Peace! - Hello! Project Akagumi #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Hello! Project Akagumi #MC #Koi no Nukegara - v-u-den #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ - Otani Masae, Fujimoto Miki, Saito Hitomi, Iida Kaori #Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Ogawa Makoto, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi, Konno Asami #Minimoni Jankenpyon! - Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Okada Yui #MC #Akai Nikkichou - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Satoda Mai, Suzuki Airi #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Konno Asami, Ishikawa Rika #Koi no Telephone GOAL - Ishikawa Rika, Kamei Eri #Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! - Kamei Eri, Matsuura Aya #Watarasebashi - Matsuura Aya #MC #Morning Coffee - Iida Kaori, Umeda Erika, Asami, Saito Hitomi, Miuna #FIRST KISS - Matsuura Aya, Tanaka Reina, Suzuki Airi #Chokotto LOVE - Yaguchi Mari, Fujimoto Miki, Miyoshi Erika #Shiawase Desu ka? - Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Satoda Mai, Shibata Ayumi, Otani Masae, Murata Megumi, Miuna #MC #Chu! Natsu Party - Murakami Megumi, Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Tanaka Reina, Asami, Matsuura Aya #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi, Shibata Ayumi, Otani Masae, Saito Hitomi, Satoda Mai, Miyoshi Erika, Murakami Megumi, Suzuki Airi #Piriri to Yukou! - Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, Asami, Matsuura Aya, Murata Megumi, Miuna, Okada Yui, Umeda Erika, Nakajima Saki #LOVE Machine - Hello! Project Akagumi #Koko ni Iruzee! - Hello! Project Akagumi #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai - Hello! Project Akagumi ENCORE #THE Manpower!!! - Morning Musume #MC #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! - H.P. All Stars |-|Shirogumi= # OPENING #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru - Hello! Project Shirogumi #The☆Peace! - Hello! Project Shirogumi #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Hello! Project Shirogumi #MC #Robo Kiss - W #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ - Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Maeda Yuki #Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Tsuji Nozomi, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina #Minimoni Jankenpyon! - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Ishimura Maiha, Sugaya Risako #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Ayaka, Goto Maki #MC #Akai Nikkichou - Yasuda Kei, Tsuji Nozomi, Inaba Atsuko, Kumai Yurina #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Inaba Atsuko, Natsuyaki Miyabi #Koi no Telephone GOAL - Kago Ai, Inaba Atsuko #Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! - Goto Maki, Kago Ai #Watarasebashi - Goto Maki #MC #Morning Coffee - Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Kimura Ayaka, Inaba Atsuko, Sugaya Risako, #FIRST KISS - Tsuji Nozomi, Maeda Yuki, Natsuyaki Miyabi #Chokotto LOVE - Kago Ai, Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami #Shiawase Desu ka? - Nakazawa Yuko, Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, Kimura Ayaka, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako #MC #Chu! Natsu Party - Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - Yasuda Kei, Kago Ai, Inaba Atsuko, Shimizu Saki, Ishimura Maiha, Maeda Yuki, Natsuyaki Miyabi #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Goto Maki, Nakazawa Yuko, Tsuji Nozomi, Kimura Ayaka, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako #Piriri to Yukou! - Kago Ai, Inaba Atsuko, Maeda Yuki, Yasuda Kei, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Shimizu Saki, Ishimura Maiha, Kumai Yurina #LOVE Machine - Hello! Project Shirogumi #Koko ni Iruzee! - Hello! Project Shirogumi #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai - Hello! Project Shirogumi ENCORE #THE Manpower!!! - Morning Musume #MC #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! - H.P. All Stars |-|All-Stars Dairanbu= #OPENING #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru #The☆Peace! #Yeah! Meccha Holiday #MC #THE Manpower!!! - Morning Musume #Robo Kiss - W #Kacchoii ze! JAPAN - v-u-den #Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Fujimoto Miki, Saito Hitomi, Otani Masae, Maeda Yuki #Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina #Minimoni Jankenpyon! - Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Ishimura Maiha, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ayaka, Okada Yui #MC #Akai Nikkichou - Yasuda Kei, Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Inaba Atsuko, Satoda Mai, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Konno Asami, Natsuyaki Miyabi → Ishikawa Rika, Inaba Atsuko #Koi no Telephone GOAL - Ishikawa Rika, Inaba Atsuko → Kago Ai, Kamei Eri #Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! - Kago Ai, Kamei Eri → Goto Maki, Matsuura Aya #Watarasebashi - Goto Maki, Matsuura Aya #MC #Morning Coffee - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Saito Hitomi, Asami, Miuna, Umeda Erika, Sugaya Risako #FIRST KISS - Tsuji Nozomi, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya #Chokotto LOVE - Yaguchi Mari, Kago Ai, Fujimoto Miki, Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Miyoshi Erika #Shiawase Desu ka? - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Ayaka, Murata Megumi, Otani Masae, Shibata Ayumi, Satoda Mai, Miuna, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako #MC #Chu! Natsu Party - Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, Murakami Megumi #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Kago Ai, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Tanaka Reina, Inaba Atsuko, Asami, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi, Ayaka, Saito Hitomi, Otani Masae, Shibata Ayumi, Satoda Mai, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako, Murakami Megumi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, Miyoshi Erika #Piriri to Yukou! - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Kago Ai, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, Inaba Atsuko, Murata Megumi, Asami, Miuna, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha, Kumai Yurina, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okada Yui #LOVE Machine #Koko ni Iruzee! #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai #MC #Yume no Naka - Morning Musume #MC #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Bonus Footage #Tokuten Eizou 1 (特典映像1; Bonus Video 1) #Tokuten Eizou 2 (特典映像2; Bonus Video 2) Featured Members *MC: ;Hello! Project Akagumi *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Iida Kaori (graduation concert) **2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *v-u-den **Ishikawa Rika **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *Melon Kinenbi **Murata Megumi **Saito Hitomi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Matsuura Aya *Hello! Project Kids **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Murakami Megumi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai ;Hello! Project Shirogumi *Nakazawa Yuko *Yasuda Kei *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Maeda Yuki *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka *W **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako Concert Schedule *'Total:' 22 Shows Related Publications Four total publications based on the concert tour were released in March and April 2005, one of which was the seventh installment in the Minna Daisuki, Chu! series: *2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER~!~ "HAPPY BOX Akagumi" (Hello! Project 2005 Winter ～A HAPPY NEW POWER！～『HAPPY BOX 紅組』) *2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER~!~ "HAPPY BOX Shirogumi" (Hello! Project 2005 Winter ～A HAPPY NEW POWER！～『HAPPY BOX 白組』) *2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter "All-Stars Dairanbu" (Hello! Project 2005 Winter『オールスターズ大乱舞』) *2005.04.15 Hello! Project 2005 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 7 Hello Pro Note (Hello!Project 2005 みんな大好き、チュッ！7ハロプロ・ノート) H!P2005Winter-HAPPYBOXAkagumi-PBcover.jpg|''Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER~!~ "HAPPY BOX Akagumi"'' H!P2005Winter-HAPPYBOXShirogumi-PBcover.jpg|''Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER~!~ "HAPPY BOX Shirogumi"'' H!P2005Winter-AllStars-PBcover.jpg|''Hello! Project 2005 Winter "All-Stars Dairanbu"'' H!P2005Winter-MDC7-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2005 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 7 Hello Pro Note'' Trivia *This was the first tour to feature v-u-den. *This was the last Hello! Project tour to feature Yaguchi Mari and Ishikawa Rika as Morning Musume members. *At the time of the concert, Abe Natsumi was suspended for a poetry plagiarism scandal and thus did not appear in either unit or at Iida Kaori's graduation concert. *This is the first Hello! Project concert to feature the winners of the Hello Pro Egg audition. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Publication Listings: HAPPY BOX Akagumi, HAPPY BOX Shirogumi, All-Stars Dairanbu, Minna Daisuki, Chu! 7 Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:2005 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:V-u-den Concerts In Category:Minimoni Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:Matsuura Aya Concerts In Category:2005 DVDs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs Category:Joint Concerts